


Watching

by SevenCorvus



Series: Kink Bingo (2013) [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Character Study, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q was watching Picard. Well to be fair, a part of him was always watching Picard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "voyeurism" square at [kink bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). Daz, thanks for reading this over. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Q was watching Picard. Well to be fair, a part of him was always watching Picard. It wasn’t like he couldn’t spare the energy or attention, and he liked to make sure the other man didn’t get into _too_ much trouble without him. Watching Picard was one of his favorite activities after all, and if a Q couldn’t spend his time doing what he wanted, well then what was the point.

At the moment, the Captain was working, he was often working. He did after all take his duties very seriously. Some might think that Q would prefer he didn’t take them quite so seriously, but they would be wrong. Sure, he would have loved if Picard had consented to go gallivanting about the universe whenever Q pleased, but they had time enough for that later. And for now, it was important to Picard that he have his own life, his own space, which was the only real reason that Q wasn’t with him, as he went about his duties. 

It was important for people in a relationship to respect each other’s boundaries, or so Counselor Troi informed him, but Q also wanted to respect Picard, respect who he was, and a great deal of that was tied into what he did. Q admired the Captain, admired his courage and his tenacity, his willingness to adjust his perception and his openness, even eagerness for new experiences, new knowledge. It wasn’t just any mortal that could catch the eye of a Q after all. 

Some might also call Q a voyeur, and it was true, but it was about much more than sex. Intimacy for him, was knowing a person right down to their very molecules, seeing that brilliant mind in action. It was watching the respect and devotion he garnered, the way he commanded regard even from opposing forces. It was seeing his equal, the only man who could possibly come close to matching him, thriving in his element, and knowing that he had chosen well, the best, always the best for a Q. 

And yes, Picard worked a great deal, but despite Q’s teasing about all work and no play, he did know how to occasionally relax. Q might feel the slightest smidge of jealousy at the Captain spending time on the holodeck with Data, or sharing a meal with Dr. Crusher or Guinan. Why the other man felt the need to socialize with people other than Q, he couldn’t understand, but he did comfort himself with the knowledge that he was the only person who got to see this; Picard’s personal relaxation ritual, a long hot shower, followed by some self-pleasuring. 

Sex might not be the only thing Q enjoyed watching, but it was one of his favorites. The buttoned up Captain letting down his guard, his muscles untensing, as his pale skin slowly took on a pink blush. He would let his hedonistic side take charge for once, enjoying the feel of his own skin beneath his fingertips, as he brought his nipples to tight points, running his other hand down his length, bringing himself to hardness. Picard would grip himself, closing his eyes to better enjoy any mental images, building his arousal gradually higher, before he irritably called out, “Are you going to join me or not?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr also as sevencorvus for anyone interested. My [ask](http://sevencorvus.tumblr.com/ask) is always open to fic/art prompts or anything else.


End file.
